Cherry Blossom
by scullys-pet-fox
Summary: Monica and Scully are sent undercover to a gay bar that Monica happens to already be familiar with, which piques our dearest Dana's curiosity.
1. Chapter 1

Man, this took way too long to write, but it's done and I'm happy with it.

This is for those who asked for more Scully/Reyes. I hope it's good.

* * *

"I know this is an unusual assignment and it may result in some uncomfortable moments, but I have faith that the two of you are our best choices," Skinner swivelled away from the glare Scully was directing at him.

"Did you only choose us because there are about five other female agents at this level and we're the only ones who are even remotely close?" Scully asked, crossing her arms and continuing to glare at her boss. Instead of answering, Assistant Director Skinner handed them the file of their suspects and dismissed them to go home and get ready for the night.

Monica nervously fiddled with the file in her hands, not having spoken at all during the briefing. Not only was she going undercover to a gay bar, she was going with Scully to a gay bar that she had been to a handful of times since moving to D.C. The only reason they were going there was to see if two suspects thought to be involved in a government hacking make contact. All they had to do was see if they show up and say when the second suspect arrived so Doggett and whoever was assigned to be with him can make the arrest. Scully and Monica were told to have a good time and really try to blend in, but that's going to be hard when Monica walks in and is instantly served her drink of choice by the bartender who definitely has it memorized.

"Um… why don't you drive over to my place when you're ready, this place isn't actually very far from my apartment," Monica suggested and practically ran to her car after Scully agreed.

Monica looked through her closet, trying to find the most comfortable outfit without looking like trash. Ignoring the few nice dresses she had, she finally decided on just wearing low rise jeans and a white tank top, some skin peeking from between. It was just a bar after all. She then nervously paced her room for awhile before she started stress eating in the kitchen. What if someone at the bar mentioned her being there before? And then ask about Scully after she had previously rambled on about being lonely? "Dear God, I hope this isn't a mess."

A knock at the door made the brunette jump. It was nearing eight o'clock so it was the perfect time to go to a bar, but they might have to stay there for hours. Monica pulled open the door to see a similarly dressed Scully, only she was wearing a navy blue spaghetti strap tank and had half her hair pulled up, spiking out of the small bun on the back of her head. For a moment Monica just took in the sight of Scully in casual, going-out clothing and smiled. "You look great, Dana. It's not often we get to dress down on the job."

"I hope I look… y'know, the part enough," Scully said awkwardly while playing with the hem of her shirt. Monica busted out laughing at the redheads words.

"You look great," she said again.

They walked side by side to the bar, the door illuminated by a pink neon sign giving the name "Cherry Blossom." Monica held the door open for her pretend date — well, she's not exactly sure if that's their cover or just friends — and followed in behind her, immediately looking to see if the owner who knew her was there. She didn't see the woman, but it was still early.

Scully looked around at the pale lighting changing shades around the room as the colored bulbs didn't quite match. She walked over to the bar with Monica trailing behind, who was still looking to see if she knew anyone before settling beside Scully.

"What would you two ladies like to drink?" the young woman behind the bar asked. She must be new, because she was younger than all the other bartenders and Monica had never seen her before.

"Rum and coke, extra ice, please," the brunette answered, hoping that the ice would slow down the chance of her getting inebriated.

"Just a glass of Merlot," Scully smiled and the woman started getting their drinks.

As soon as they got their drinks they started discussing the suspects. "Joanne Henderson is the one we're sure is behind the hacking. She's a very tame person who doesn't go out much so that's why we think she has a partner. She's been visiting this bar on multiple weeknights and it's not close to where she works or lives. Her partner could be the woman with blue hair in the picture we were shown, but we won't know unless she shows up tonight." Monica nodded along to Scully's rambling, somehow she'd known Monica hadn't looked over the new information they got that afternoon when they were told they were going undercover. Probably because she looked so nervous when she first opened the door earlier.

"This isn't a very busy bar, so when one of them does come we'll have to look as if we don't even notice them," Dana took a sip of her wine. Monica's stomach flipped, a new wave of nervousness, wondering what the other woman could have in mind.

They sat sipping their drinks for awhile, making comments here and there about the case and pointless things. Monica paid attention, though. Watching Dana breathe a laugh at her interesting interjections, the curve of her lips when she'd offer a closed smile down at her wine. The brunette was pulled out of her gazing when a loud group of women entered the bar, yelling to the bartender for shots.

An hour passed of them slowly nursing their drinks. Neither suspect had come in yet, and that was concerning. Not only because they might not show up, but also the longer they had to stay there the more they would end up drinking. And, a high chance of someone coming in who'd recognize Monica.

Almost another hour passed and Scully was on her third glass of wine while Monica munched on an order of cheese fries, having been ignoring her mostly full second tumbler of rum for awhile. She spun around in the chair and put an elbow up on the bar, turning her head towards her partner to talk when she noticed a woman staring at her from the loud group that came in earlier. Monica did a double take, which caused the tall blonde to smile and start coming her way.

"Oh no," Monica grumbled quietly and put her hands in her lap, not able to keep the cool and relaxed demeanor. Scully turned her head to ask what was up before she saw a woman stopping in front of Monica.

"Hi," the blonde smiled and played with her long hair.

"Hello…" Monica uncomfortably responded to the woman who seemed vaguely familiar.

"Didn't I see you here last weekend sitting in this same spot?" She came a little closer, reaching out to brush her hand against Monica's arm while Monica internally panicked.

"Uh, I don't think so. I haven't actually been to this bar before, I'm, uh, new in town," she lied.

"Are you sure? I could've sworn I saw you sitting here all by your lonesome, pouting over a glass of rum and coke," her smile turned into a smirk.

Scully, with her eyebrow quirked and wondering why this woman thought it was okay to come up to someone when they were clearly here with someone else, even if this was just for work, watched the scene unfold. Had Monica been here before, though? She never thought she seemed like the type, but right now it didn't matter. She didn't want to take the chance of their cover being blown, so she slid her hand over Monica's thigh and lovingly looked at her.

"She just moved here for me. We've been in a long distance relationship for too long," Scully said, still not looking at the other woman as she rubbed Monica's thigh before slipping her hand into hers and entwining their fingers.

Well, that answered Monica's previous question. They were definitely undercover as a couple. Her cheeks faded into a deep blush, but the blonde was clearly deciding whether or not she could continue flirting with her.

"Well, I'm Alice. So, if you need anything," she lowered her voice a little, "you know where to find me." She slid a piece of paper with her number scribbled on it into the hand Scully wasn't holding. Scully's head snapped her way with a glare, but the woman just quirked her lips before turning away.

That was an unexpected reaction from Dana, Monica thought, even though they were undercover.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Scully let go of her hand and turned back towards the bar. "We just can't get distracted or let our cover be blown. That woman was even rude thinking she could just come over and completely ignore that you were here with someone else."

If Dana's cheeks weren't already red from the wine, Monica would've seen a slight blush from what she'd just said. The redhead was very unsure about this assignment and didn't know how to feel about acting this way with her partner. She realized they could've just come here as friends, but she chose to be a couple and had an itch that it was an unconscious decision of curiosity. All she knew was that she needed another drink to keep these butterflies fluttering around in her stomach at bay.

It was now ten thirty and the two were annoyed waiting for their suspects to show. Monica noticed that Scully had worked on her fourth glass of wine much quicker than the other three while she herself had not so accidentally spilled her drink so she could ask for another without having to drink the last.

"Monica, this is so boring," Scully practically whined.

"Well, there are some billiard tables if you wanna go play," she reached over and brushed the hair out of her partners pouty face. "And that'll keep you from drinking so much too, your face is so red from that wine."

Scully narrowed her eyes briefly before softening her features again and informing Monica that she sucks at pool.

"It's okay, I'm not great either, but at least it's something to do," Monica stood and waited for Dana to follow. Instead, the redhead held out her hand and Monica took it, allowing her to hop off her stool and not fall over.

"Thanks, Mon," Scully said and Monica's stomach flipped at the nickname. It was nice, but what was even nicer was that when she began leading the way Scully didn't let go of her hand.

"So you know how to play, right?"

Scully nodded. "I think so…"

"You don't sound so sure." Monica handed her a cue stick and grabbed the rack to organize the balls, but stopped when she realized Dana was still holding her hand.

"Sorry, Dana, but I'm gonna need my hand back," she smiled down at the redhead whose cheeks turned redder and let go after apologizing.

Monica quickly put all the balls in the correct order before putting the rack up and grabbing some chalk. Suddenly Scully was beside her, pulling her down to her height. "One of our suspects just walked in," she whispered against her partner's ear, sliding her hand down her arm to make the contact look more natural. Monica nodded slightly and pulled away to start the game.

"You can break if you want," Scully offered, trying to keep them focused on the game so it didn't seem obvious that they were now keeping an eye on the woman seated at a booth facing towards them.

Monica broke and immediately knocked in a striped ball, quickly sinking another before it was Scully's turn. The redhead chalked up the end of her cue, trying to remember exactly how she held it the last time she attempted to play, years ago, when she was in middle school. She held onto the cue and put the end through her middle and forefinger, creating an unstable bridge with them as she leaned forward. Monica watched on as Dana pulled back the cue and then completely miss the cue ball.

Coming to her side the brunette said, "Dana, here, hold the front end in your hand like this." She demonstrated and watched Scully try it out. "Now, come over on this side. You have a much better shot from this angle." Monica led her around the table and then positioned her behind the cue ball. "Okay, now lean forward and use your wrist to steady your hand." That was going to be pretty hard judging by the amount of wine she'd had. Wanting to correct her position even more, the taller woman came close behind her, leaning over her to make sure she was lined up closely. Scully's breath caught in her throat as she felt the gentle hand at her hip, the other close beside her on the table. If she thought she wasn't steady before...

"Next, you're gonna pull back," she stepped a little further to the side so Scully could pull her elbow back, "and then gently tap the cue ball right in the center." Scully did as she said and the cue ball hit a solid, leaving it right on the edge of a pocket. She made a sound of annoyance.

"It's okay, you'll get better," her partner told her as she lined up for her next shot.

Scully glanced at their suspect to see that she was watching them. "Only if you help me," she said sweetly, causing Monica to barely hit the ball she was aiming for.

"Of course," Monica cleared her throat and took a sip from her tumbler. "Come here."

Scully slid in front of Monica and looked up to smile at her. "We have a certain pair of eyes on us, don't want to look out of place."

"Well I'm happy to have a place for you." Even as she said it she reprimanded herself and blushed a deep shade of red. Scully's smile back was awkward, but not uncomfortable, so at least she knew she didn't just fuck up.

Monica once again put her hands on Dana's hips and positioned her where she needed to be. She really didn't want to let go. Scully could feel her hesitation in backing away and once again wondered if her partner might be into women. Could she be into her? The thought worried her a little, but it also excited her and piqued her curiosity. She knew it wasn't right to tease someone in this situation, but she wanted to know if she would feel anything herself.

As Monica started moving away, Dana quickly stopped her hand and subtly tugged it back to her hip. "I, uh, lost where I'm supposed to be hitting the ball," she said in explanation. Monica's stomach was once again churning with butterflies as she curled around the small redhead to point to where she should be hitting. Scully tapped the cue against the white ball and hit another solid that fell into the pocket along with the other solid that had been left teetering on the edge.

Dana grinned widely and turned, feeling Monica still close to her. "I did it!" And Monica chuckled. "You did, and now you get to go again."

Going back around the other side of the table, Scully looked to make sure their suspect was still seated at the booth. She was and had company. Although, it wasn't their other suspect and Scully rolled her eyes seeing that it was the rude blonde from earlier.

"Help me again?" Scully picked which ball looked easiest to hit and then waited for Monica to assist her.

"Always," she heard the brunette mumble and smiled. Monica really was sweet… and always treated her so well, Scully recalled, and she realized now that a lot of what she says could easily be taken as flirting. It had just all gone over her head before. Was this why Monica was so nervous when she opened her apartment door earlier? Was she nervous about the possibility of having to pretend that this was a date? Scully was confusing herself, but she didn't have any problem treating this like a date. Fake or not, she was having fun and starting to have real reactions to her beautiful partner.

"Just put me in the right spot again, I'm gonna try figuring out how to aim this time," Dana instructed. As she felt Monica place her hands back on her hips, Dana didn't take any time before leaning over to aim, pushing her ass back against the other woman. Monica's hands tightened on her hips and Scully grinned. Yeah, this felt interesting, she thought. She aimed and shuffled her feet, slightly rubbing her ass against the brunette. She swore she could hear Monica's breath quicken as she took the shot and sunk her third ball.

"Nice to see you've finally found a little lady," a voice behind them said, causing Monica to jump back in surprise and shame. The woman smiled at the pair and Monica remained silent, eyes wide, cursing that the friendly owner she had become friends with and vented to when she drank was here.

"I'm Karen, the owner," the beautiful, tall, dirty blonde introduced herself to Scully.

"Dana," she answered, and glanced at Monica. Clearly she knew her, judging by her panicked look.

"Oh, Dana! Monica's mentioned you a few times." And that answered the question of if Monica had been to this bar before, Scully thought. "You're even more beautiful than I imagined!"

"Oh, thank you," Scully saw her partners face turn red for the hundredth time that night. So, she'd talked about her to this other woman, at this bar… she smiled at the warm feeling spreading through her. "It's wonderful to meet you." Scully then turned to Monica. "Buy me another drink?" At the nod, she took her hand and led them back over to the bar. Karen moved to the other side and fixed Monica's usual, causing Scully to chuckle and reach over to take the brunette's hand again as it sat in her lap.

"Don't worry, Mon," she whispered near her ear and made an unconscious decision to kiss her on the cheek, hoping she understood that she didn't mind being talked about and… didn't mind getting a bit closer.

Now with a vodka tonic, Scully looked over to thankfully see their blue haired second suspect walk in and approach Joanne Henderson.

"Looks like our job is done."

"Time to just enjoy ourselves," Scully said when the brunette finished her call to Agent Doggett and then laughed at Monica's nervous attempted smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scully wondered aloud, causing her partner to look down at their joined hands in her lap.

"You never know how people will react… I wasn't scared, but I didn't want to risk an uncomfortable relationship between us."

"Well, no, you don't know how someone will react. But… if you take that leap of faith, it could be a good reaction." The brunette looked up and Dana smiled at her. "I'm not going to judge you, it doesn't bother me in any way. I'm glad I know now," she squeezed Monica's hand, "and now a lot of things make sense," Scully looked down, blushing before lifting her eyes back up to meet Monica's curious look, showing that she understood that all those times Monica had actually been hitting on her.

"Thank you, Dana," Monica whispered, hoping she was heard.

"And," Scully said, hopping off of her barstool, "if I may say, you look amazingly beautiful, Monica." She smiled at Scully's repeating of the words she had said long ago. "You wanna get out of here?" Dana asked and held out her hand.

Monica took the shorter woman's hand and stepped down. "Where would you like to go?"

"I'd like to walk you home. Maybe we can hang out for a bit?" She suggested nervously.

"Yeah, I would like that."

They said goodbye to Karen and pushed open the door to see Doggett and his partner approaching the building.

"They're in a booth by the door," Monica informed him. He raised an eyebrow at their joined hands, but said nothing, only nodding at the info.

They walked back to Monica's place slowly and mostly quietly, occasionally swinging their joined hands back and forth. They were both nervous, both not sure exactly what Scully meant by "hanging out." Dana still wasn't sure if she did want to initiate anything, but she was imagining what it could be like with a woman, how soft and kind Monica always was to her. She was an excited bundle of nerves.

The ride up in the elevator was excruciatingly slow. They both wanted to groan in frustration, but were too nervous to make a sound. They walked to her door and finally Monica couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Dana… I'm having an extremely difficult time attempting to read you. I don't understand your actions tonight… it seemed like you were, um, interested, but that was all undercover and before you really knew…"

Scully blushed and tried to think of what to say. "I really don't know… I mean, I had a lot of fun tonight and then Karen saying that you have talked about me before… I don't know what I feel, I've never really thought… You are so kind to me, Monica. You make me feel happy and the friendship you've provided me in these last few horrible months… I feel so loved. I know I obviously have only begun to think differently tonight, but this is exciting and I think what I feel towards you as a friend would be even better if I took one step forward…". She ended her ramble on a shaky breath and Monica stepped closer.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Even if this doesn't work out, even if you're only confused about your feelings and it doesn't turn out the way I'd wish… I will still be here for you, there's no need for us to worry," she said gently.

Scully nodded, looking down at her shoes. "It's what I want. I want to try to make what we have special. I want to try. Just…"

I don't know, I'm… I'm not good at this, could you please just kiss me or something," she demanded, knocking aside her nervousness for a moment.

Monica looked down at her almost uncertainly, but then curled a finger under the smaller woman's chin. She gently caressed Scully's cheek for a moment, looking into her eyes and seeing the begging in them for something to happen. She leaned in, whispering a soft "Dana" before their lips connected. Scully's eyes remained half-lidded for a moment before sliding closed and enjoying the new sensation of kissing the soft lips of a woman.

Scully brought her hands up to Monica's neck and held her there, rubbing her thumbs back and forth along her jaw. One of Monica's hands was on her waist, the other had moved further down to her hip as she gently pushed the smaller woman against the door. They pulled away at the need for air and Monica looked for any positive or negative reaction. Judging by the shy smile growing on her partner's lips, she very much liked kissing her.

"I think we've been out in the hallway a bit too long, how about we go inside?" Scully nodded and followed her in.

"I'm always amazed at how big your apartment is, as well as jealous," Dana said, trying to switch tracks after what just happened so she wouldn't make a fool of herself. "Where did you get all this beautiful artwork?" She looked around at the large paintings around the living room and small sculptures and vases littering many shelves, genuinely curious.

"Most of it's family heirlooms from Mexico, some is from friends who know how much I enjoy art. Would you like some water?"

After making Monica explain the many art pieces and finishing her glass of water, Monica suggested they call it a night.

"I have a guest bedroom and some clothes you can sleep in, although they'll definitely be too big," she smiled.

Scully took the pants and t-shirt she was given into the bathroom to change and wash her face. She sighed heavily at the length of the pants and carefully walked out of the bathroom so she wouldn't trip.

"You don't have anything smaller?" she asked and Monica burst out laughing at the sight of her tiny partner drowning in her clothes.

"C'mere," the brunette patted beside her on the bed and Dana trudged over. She sat and Monica pulled one leg up into her lap and rolled the pant leg up a few times to her ankle before doing the same to the other. Scully smiled warmly and, when she was done, scooted over to the other side of the bed.

"What're you doing?" Monica's brows furrowed.

"Going to sleep," the redhead replied, climbing under the covers and looking expectantly at Monica.

"Oh…"

Scully lightheartedly rolled her eyes and lifted the covers up, inviting her to snuggle in the chilly room. Monica slid in beside her and Dana turned the other way, waiting a few uncomfortable seconds before reaching back to drag Monica's arm around her waist.

"Goodnight, Monica."

"Sweet dreams," she replied, intertwining their fingers.

The two laid in silence for minutes, thinking about the progress of events from the day, and then Monica heard the quietest whisper coming from Dana.

"This is definitely what I want."

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Ideas or wishes, no matter how small, for my next fic are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:

A nice morning ends with anger and concern at the Hoover Building followed by a wonderful night in.

A/N:

Heardy'allwanted some more of this *slides shades on*

It has been so long since I wrote anything like this and I'm very unsure about it. Took me so long to write and had some help with wording along the way, so thank you to those who took the time to help and encourage me!

Take note in the rating change.

* * *

Scully blinked sleepily in the dark room, revelling in the warmth coming from the body behind her. She was reluctant, but slipped out of bed to relieve her pleading bladder. She was too tired to think, but as she returned to bed she smiled shyly to herself before crawling back in and curling up against Monica, who had shifted onto her stomach.

Dana wondered if the butterflies would ever go away as she rested her head on the brunettes shoulder blade and closed her eyes, drifting back into a restful sleep.

She awoke hours later to the smell of eggs, bacon, and chocolate chip pancakes. The redhead slowly made her way to the kitchen as she rubbed at her tired eyes and offered a smile to the woman flipping a pancake.

"I like to treat myself to a nice breakfast the day after drinking, helps bring back my energy," Monica explained.

"It smells so good. I can't remember the last time I got to sit down and enjoy the morning. Probably the last time I stayed at my mother's." Monica fixed her a plate and slid it across to her on the counter as Scully took a seat.

"You need to enjoy yourself more often, Dana," she said as she grabbed her own plate, situating herself beside the redhead. "Sadly we don't have the day off, but at least it's Friday."

After breakfast, Scully grabbed her clothes and scrunched her nose up at the thought of having to put on the stiffer clothing from the night before. Contemplating her options, she shoved her clothes under her arm and grabbed her heeled boots before asking to borrow a pair of flip flops or something. "And, do you mind if I wear your pajamas home? I really don't want to put on the clothes I wore last night," she looked up at the brunette, slightly pleading.

Monica blushed at the thought of Scully wearing her clothes for longer than necessary, but a smirk quickly broke out on her face. "Sure, I don't mind." She moved closer to the shorter woman, her smirk turning sweeter. "I'll see you at work?"

Scully nodded, unsure of how to go from here. She wanted to initiate something, but was too nervous, not sure if everything that happened last night was to continue. Unbeknownst to her, Monica was having the same thoughts.

"Well… see you later," Dana said quickly and hugged the brunette for slightly longer than necessary before turning and hurrying away. Monica bit her lip amusedly and watched the redhead practically run down the hall in her baggy clothes. She needed to make sure that Dana wanted the same as she did: a chance at an actual relationship.

Later, at the Hoover Building, Monica walked out of the elevator and immediately noticed a different climate. Men glanced her way, smirking and murmuring to their colleagues; she even got a few winks.

"Heard you had some fun last night, Agent Reyes," someone she barely even knew said in passing, causing the brunette to furrow her brows.

"Always thought it was odd that the little minx was never involved with any of us guys." Monica heard and her blood began to boil.

Making her way down to the basement office she barged in, not looking her happy self.

"Whoa, somethin' wrong, Monica?" Doggett stood at the ready.

"What did you tell people about Scully and me last night?" she demanded.

"I'm not sure what you're talkin' about, but I didn't say anything about you two. I would never spread personal business around. It must have been that Henderson kid they sent with me last night. I'm sorry he couldn't keep his big mouth closed." Monica glowered and was ready to go chew the agent out. Instead, Doggett suggested they go complain to Skinner and explain how this gossiping isn't appropriate talk in the work environment.

The two made their way up to the A.D.'s office, Monica hoping to resolve this issue before it made its way to Dana.

They stopped in their tracks when they saw the redhead exiting Skinner's office. Head low, her face scrunched in thought as she propelled herself down the hallway.

"Dana?" The brunette caught her attention.

"Oh, hey," a smile automatically forming on her face, forgetting what was troubling her before. "Um, I'm going home, Skinner said I wasn't needed for the day."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm caught up in my paperwork and there's just no need for me to be here when I could be preparing for my next autopsy instruction," she explained. "I'll see you two later." And with that she was gone. Leaving Monica questioning last night once again.

The day dragged on, Monica bored to death with the stack of paperwork she let pile up. She eventually left at four and headed home, her mind once again on the petite redhead. She was worried about what she'd heard and how it might have affected her feelings.

At home, she cooked dinner silently, deciding lasagna would be good so she'd have leftovers for the weekend. The brunette mindlessly layered the lasagna as she worried about Dana, wishing they could get closer and really start something. But, even if Scully changed her mind it would be okay; at least she could cherish the kiss they had shared.

Monica put the dish in the oven before hearing a soft knock at her door. She padded over and looked through the peephole and smiled to herself, opening the door to her favorite person.

"Hi," Monica smiled cheerily down at her and then furrowed her brows at Dana's quick panting, making her look like she just ran a mile.

Scully pulled Monica down to her level and kissed her briefly, pulling away before Monica could even respond. "I don't know what I'm doing," she whispered, still panting from her nerves. "Have you… done this before?" Monica, realizing she had nothing to worry about, smiled in amusement.

"Yes, Dana. I have done this before."

"Show me…" the redhead said in response, causing Monica's whole demeanor to change. She grabbed Scully's face and kissed her deeply, pulling her inside as she did so. She knocked the door closed with her foot before backing the smaller woman against it, parting her lips and introducing their tongues once again. Monica then pulled her lips away to kiss lightly down Dana's jaw, kissing her neck, causing her to sigh which only encouraged the brunette more.

She grabbed at Scully's hips, grinding against her while the other woman gripped her cheeks to pull her back into a passionate kiss, breathing heavily each time they parted. Her hands slipped into the waistband of Dana's pants, gently tugging them, letting them slip down her smooth, silky legs to reveal simple, peach colored underwear. Not wasting any time, she lifted the redheads shirt off and found a lacy bra that was a midnight blue, complimenting her pale skin.

"Are you okay with this?" Monica asked, the other woman frantically nodded in approval. Locking eyes with Scully, the brunette slowly lowered herself, kneeling on the floor before the woman she so desperately wanted, helping her remove her feet from the confines of the pants legs. Her eyes roamed Dana's covered skin, seeing the small wet patch that had formed on the fabric and quirked her lips in a small smile at the effect she was causing.

"How about this?" She leaned forward against her parted legs and smelled Dana's arousal, looking back up after hearing her sharp gasp and saw her beet red skin. "Too much?" She asked with a lopsided smirk.

"Very… intimate," Scully mumbled shyly.

"We can stop if you want," Reyes, always caring, offered, but was silenced by Scully's quick shake of her head.

"I promise that I want this. It's just different and scary, but also exciting…" They both grinned.

To Scully's slight disappointment, though, when Monica began kissing her skin, she traveled back up her body and into her normal standing position, towering over her. The brunette noticed her confusion and squeezed her hip in reassurance.

"Don't worry, I will resume my exploration of your amazing, little body, but I refuse to have your first time being with a woman end in a mediocre fuck against my front door." And, with that, she grabbed Dana by the back of her thighs and lifted her. She yelped in surprised and instinctively latched onto Monica, wrapping her legs tightly around her waist.

Scully couldn't stop smiling at the progress they were making in their new relationship, but she was worried about how this was going to play out. Well, she knew _how_ , but she wasn't exactly sure how to please another woman, the technique of it all. What if she didn't satisfy Monica? What if she ended up embarrassing herself or wasn't as good as Monica had hoped? Just one concern after the next.

Monica, noticing the slight change in the redheads expression, quickly kissed her before she could continue with her worrying thoughts. Dana melted back into the kiss, her hands going to Monica's cheeks to keep her there. Scully kissed her languidly, deepening the kiss and showed herself that she really did trust this woman, that she didn't need to worry about anything because Monica would be happy just being with her. She poured her heart into the kiss, effectively causing the brunette to pause in her forward motion to take in the intensity of the emotions she was being showered with. She suddenly felt so much love for the woman in her arms and could no longer keep herself from moaning.

They finally broke the kiss, taking deep breaths to calm their racing hearts.

"This is definitely what I want," Scully said, repeating what she had whispered before falling asleep the night before, as she was carried back into that same room.

Monica gently laid the redhead on her bed before removing her own shirt and sweatpants, keeping her underwear and bra on. She then crawled up the bed, trailing one hand up the warm skin of Dana's calf… thigh… hip, and finally to her side where she drew soft patterns with the pads of her fingers. She could feel Dana trembling with excitement and the goosebumps she created as she kissed her softly and moved her hand over her belly. Monica's hand traveled down and fingered the waistband of Scully's cotton panties as she pulled away and pecked her lips before following her hand.

As she kissed her way down the redheads abdomen, her quick breaths rose her up and down, causing Monica to glance at her with every movement she made to make sure that she was okay. Finally, the brunette hooked her fingers in the elastic band and pulled them down her legs, revealing soft, dark red curls and Monica grinned at the knowledge that the carpet did in fact match the drapes.

Once Dana was completely free of the garment Monica positioned herself between her legs, spreading them wider so she could have easier access. She could hear the hitch in Dana's ragged breath, could smell the arousal seeping from her most intimate territory. Dipping her fingers between her folds she could measure how much she was affecting the woman laid out before her. She hadn't done anything yet, but still Dana mewled.

That was the loveliest sound Monica had ever heard and decided she wanted to hear it again and again. She wasted no more time and dipped her head to Dana's opening, spreading her lips with her tongue. Dana arched herself into the touch, her hand immediately going to Monica's head as the other fisted in the plush comforter covering the bed.

Monica plunged her tongue into the tight core between Dana's legs, her thumb teasing her clit with slow, delicate circles. She pulled one milky white leg over her shoulder and darted her tongue back in, gathering her arousal before slowly ascending with the flat of her tongue as she looked up to see Scully looking back down at her. Her eyes were wide, face flushed with apprehension and need as she observed the sight before her, felt the mouth between her thighs. She couldn't get herself to lose eye contact with the brunette and this only heightened the pleasure she was feeling.

The redhead looked on with her jaw dropped as Monica stopped at her clit and wrapped her soft lips around it, enjoying the flashing of emotions on Dana's face. Dana had her hand fisted in the other woman's hair, now gasping as she let out a loud moan and involuntarily thrusted her hips. Losing all shyness in her desperation for release, she began to beg, "Please," she moaned again. "Please, Monica."

Monica smiled against her sticky skin, understanding her need for release, and happily complied. She found her entrance with her fingers and gently slid one in, giving a few good pumps before inserting another, stretching her tight walls and causing Dana to throw her head back in pleasure.

She trailed kisses back up her body, snaking her hand under Dana's back to unhook her bra as she worked her over with her fingers. Once the whining redhead managed to take off the last bit of clothing covering her creamy skin Monica took a peaked nipple into her mouth. Scully gasped and jerked her hips once again, feeling her orgasm build. Monica bit gently and this caused an even more wonderful sound to come from her sweet lips.

Needing to feel those lips on her own, the brunette moved up and kissed her, swallowing the now more frequent moans that were getting louder and louder. She dared to add a third finger and found that Dana couldn't handle anymore friction without bursting. She frantically circled her clit with more pressure and bit hard on Dana's lip, feeling her walls clamp around her fingers. Monica pulled away to look at her. Her orgasm was beautiful; her face red, right eyebrow raised, and eyes closed. She slowed her fingers as she rode out her high, gently slipping them from her and tasting her salty yet slightly sweet juices.

Slowly, Dana opened her eyes and looked at the woman hovering above her. She blushed deeper, embarrassed by what just transpired, but not regretting it one bit. Smiling shyly she sat up, making Monica sit back on her feet. Scully reached out for her, her hand brushing through her dark hair before pulling her forward in a kiss. She took her time, knowing that she was in control of the action, and relayed all of her emotions of love. They both felt content for the first time in a long time.

The gentle kiss ended and they looked at each other, breathing heavily. Monica then quickly started to speak her feelings on their current position, "I know this is new for you, and if you're not ready to reciprocate I am completely fine with that. I don't expect you to and I do kind of prefer to perform," she trailed off and smiled assuredly, adding a wink just to see the beautiful redhead blush. Her beautiful redhead. That new thought caused her to smile wider. She just wanted to please her and didn't want her doing anything she wasn't ready for, and she didn't seem ready to do it, judging by her nervous movements. Deciding for her, Monica pulled her from under her arms up and on top of her. "This is heaven just getting to feel you with me. I thought you were upset about the rumors so I was actually surprised to see you."

Scully smiled. "After all the years working with Mulder, I seem to have built up an immunity to people talking about my life."

"That's… terrible, but I guess there's a silver lining to it. I'm glad I don't have to worry about you, but you might want to watch out for me punching someone the next time they say something rude about you," Monica's face showed slight anger, causing Scully to squeeze her in their embrace.

A few silent, peaceful moments passed and Scully tried not to drift into sleep as she noticed a sudden smell like something was burning.

"Monica… were you cooking something?" She mumbled.

The brunette sat up quickly, Dana being knocked off of her chest in the motion and watched as the half naked woman ran out of the room.

"My lasagna!"

Scully chuckled as she stood from the bed and pulled on her panties and Monica's forgotten shirt. Making her way into the kitchen, she found the oven wide open, releasing the smell of burnt pasta, and Monica poking at the lasagna on the counter.

"It might be okay… You wanna stay for dinner?"

* * *

A/N:

Hope that was decent! Would love to hear your thoughts!

I'm very slowly working on a Scully/Reyes high school/college AU, so be on the lookout for that... in some months. As well as an MSR high school AU. Can you guess what my favorite alternate universe is?

I also have a few ideas to continue What Whales Say, but, as always, if anyone has something they'd like to see written, I'm open to ideas!


End file.
